Nyabraham Linnyahn/Journal
Translations of Nyabraham Linnyahn's my GAMECITY journal are posted here. The original Japanese entries can only be read by registered members. The majority of the html coding and links are being replicated to simulate the original message. Most of the my GAMECITY links will not work without being signed into a my GAMECITY account. Viewer comments for each entry and Nyabraham's responses to them are omitted to protect user privacy. Getting Past June Losing to the heat Defeated so easily An electric fan Hey everyone, it's GAMECITY's mayor Nyabraham! Today's greetings comes to you through my journal. I'll try to wrrite in it every now and then like this, okay? Lots of hot topics today, everybody! The biggest fish is the "300 Million Yen Summer Campaign". Draw in the lottery for a chance to win a 4k TV and other goodies. There's plenty left to win! I want to do it too, but they say I can't. Mrrow. Anyone can win something just for trying! Try your hardest to get good prizes! Details for the campaign can be read here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mygc/cp/20140626/ Next up is the PC version of moba-nobu and the PC and smartphone versions of AKB48 no Yabou! The PC version of moba-nobu is a simulation game to "conquer the land in five minutes a day". Enjoy real-time tactics with a simple presentation. Myaake the land your prize! The PC version can be found here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/oauth/1 You can find the smartphone version here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mygc/mobanobu/ AKB48 no Yabou is a conventional fantasy simulation game with AKB48. AKB48 members are priestesses in the world of Le Chant. Work together with them to claim the throne!! AKB48 no Yabou has a log-in campaign with special cards and prizes rrright now. You can play AKB48 no Yabou here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/application/add/14 And last but not least, there's the smartphone renewal of my GAMECITY!! We've made it easier to read and made a mountain of changes. Please visit the journal and community topic my GAMECITY Season to get more information. ...It's a bit hectic in the mayor's office, gotta tell you. It's pyacked in here. I want to make my GAMECITY a bustling place for all! I want to make everyone's wishes a rrreality! I know it can be done with mmyour help! Keep your eyes on my GAMECITY! June 26, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn GAMECITY Population Hits 3 Million! Only daydreaming Or so I thought to myself Hyperthermia It's your mayor, Nyabraham Linnyahn! What happy news I have to bring today. Dear me, oh myai! The My GAMECITY registry says 3 million users have joined! This was only accomplished because everyone pitched in for it. I'm so moved! I came today to express my gratitude for everrryone. And to declare my modest present for all of you. For the "300 Million Yen Summer Campaign" I'm giving everryone 300 Points for the lottery drawing. And wouldn't you know it, that's 30 free spins for all! The lottery lasts until July 31 (Thursday). Please don't forget to claim your prize, meow! There are many extravagant prizes left so I hope everyone has fun while it lasts. ▼The "300 Million Yen Summer Campaign" lottery can be read about here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mygc/cp/20140626/ I'll continue doing my best to make everrrryone happy! Thank you, my people, and I hope for your continued support for GAMECITY! July 25, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn Play a Lot, Get a Lot! Title Tie-in Mission Notice A warm noodle soup While thinking my barley tea Joins with my soba Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn speaking! Do you know about the my GAMECITY Title Tie-in Missions? You achieve goals in participating titles to get fabulous items. They're rrrrewarding missions! ▼You can learn more about them here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/t_mission/ Starting July 22, AKB48 no Yabou 100man-nin no Hyper World Soccer! 100man-nin no Winning Post are added to the list. There's many games waiting to be played by you, mrrow! ▼''AKB48 no Yabou'' can be played here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/application/14 ▼''100man-nin no Hyper World Soccer!'' can be played here (smartphones only): http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/application/8 ▼''100man-nin no Winning Post'' is played here (smartphones only): http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/application/11 And starting today Nobunyaga no Yabou has joined these three games and can transfer information to other my GAMECITY'' Title Tie-in Missions'! ▼''Nobunyaga no Yabou can be played here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/application/5 A word of warrrning! Achievement rewards for AKB48 no Yabou are valid until August 18 (Tuesday)! Don't forget to collect your earned achievements before the deadline! Play and benefit by playing some more! Enjoy to your hearts content with my GAMECITY Title Tie-in Missions! July 29, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn Last Day of the Summer Campaign! There, before my house Searching pockets for the key Bit by mosquito It's the GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham! July 31 is the last day of the "300 Million Yen Summer Campaign"! The lottery and the 1.5 GC Coin special discount service will end after today, mrrow! If you still have lottery points left over from the 3 million users celebration present, please don't forget to use them! ▼Details for the "300 Million Yen Summer Campaign" can be read about here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mygc/cp/20140626/ GC Coins earned in the lottery will be distributed after the campaign ends. Winners for the other prizes will receive an E-mail and GAMECITY message for confirmation and shipping information. Be merry and happy with the campaign while it lasts! And please keep enjoying my GAMECITY after the campaign ends! I'll do my hardest to please my people! I hope we can work together to make my GAMECITY amazing for everrryone! July 31, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn PC Version moba-nobu CM & Event in Progress! Air conditioning So cold caught the summer flu I have no regrets GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham here! Today I'm going to introduce the '''PC version of ''moba-nobu which has found its way onto my GAMECITY's acclaimed services! moba-nobu is a handy full-scale tactical battle experience. It's a game to "conquer the land in five minutes a day"! PC version of ''moba-nobu'' can be played here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/oauth/1 Maybe everyone knows this already? For those who don't, there is a TVCM for moba-nobu being broadcast nyow! If you play the PC version of ''moba-nobu'' now, you have a purrfect chance to receive a Platinum Uesugi Kenshin just by logging-in to celebrate the commercial! And today is the start of the first expedition event for the PC version of ''moba-nobu, the 'Battle of Okehazama! There is only one objective: take '''Imagawa Yoshimoto's head! Repeat expeditions and collect banners to earn Platinum Cards Imagawa Yoshimoto, ''Taigen Sessai'' and other fantastic prizes! Expeditions are needed yet they wearrr down Energy. To get more Energy we need Food... In other words, we need Expedition Rations! Did everrryone collect their Expedition Rations during the Battle of Okehazama Night Prelude? I hope so. You can't fight a war on an empty stomach! War is meant to be enjoyed while filling up your belly with yum-yums! And there's more! Starting today, the PC version of ''moba-nobu'' is going to have kitty generals... I mean, Warlord Appointments for Internal Affairs available for 2 hours only. Everyone is guaranteed to receive warlord(s) strong in internal affairs during the short period. Use them to strengthen your war formation! Politics is one of the vital attributes for determining victory or defeat! I have confidence that I would excel in internal affairs, being a mayor and everything. Wonder if there's a way I can be in the PC version of ''moba-nobu... '''PC version of ''moba-nobu' can be played here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/oauth/1 Have a whooping good time with the '''PC version of ''moba-nobu' and revel in the freedom of summer! August 6, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor ''Nyabraham Linnyahn ''Daikoukai Jidai Online Matching'' is Out! (Category: Daikoukai Jidai Online) Mygc-dolmatching1.jpg Mygc-dolmatching2.jpg Tourist attraction Accessing the Internet Super air commute Mayor Nyabraham reporting! When it comes to summer, I think of the sea! And when I think of the sea, I think of Daikoukai Jidai! On that note, I aim to introduce Daikoukai Jidai Online news. ▼ The official website for Daikoukai Jidai Online is here! http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/ Daikoukai Jidai Online is going to have its tenth anniversary in three months! To celebrate this special event, a temporary world to explore the long ten year trek, "Memorial World" Khronos, was made public on August 5! ▼ Details for Memorial World "Khronos" is on this page! http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/topics/10th_anniversary/memorial_detail.htm Memorial World is a special world which includes every aspect of the MMORPG, from its first iteration and every expansion! Relive the excitement of the vast seas across the world! My word, Memorial World is even frrree to play until September 2 (Tuesday)! For everyone whose played Daikoukai Jidai Online and for everyone new to Daikoukai Jidai Online, why not share some wonderful memories in the history found in Memorial World? Plus my GAMECITY is joining the Memorial World party by hosting Daikoukai Jidai Online Matching! ▼ Play Daikoukai Jidai Online Matching here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mycommu/game/57 Have some of you played it? If you succeed the special Daikoukai Jidai Online Matching mission, you will get an exclusive card in my GAMECITY Card Collection! ▼ Mission specs are here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/mission/normal?category=dol Daikoukai Jidai Online Matching has picture cards of animals, ruins, towns, and series's characters found in the world of Daikoukai Jidai Online. They appear as memory cards for you! Flip over a card and the memories start coming back... Oh, but don't get too carried away or you'll run out of time! I'm going to introduce the challenging cards which appear in Stage 3 so even a kitty like me can finish it! I'm giving away hints as a special service, mrrow! Read along while looking at the second photo for this entry! ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ ① is London. You can think of London as the "City of Fog". Wait, what's that along the skyline...? ② is Amsterdam, mrrow! This is a place which has flourished as a marine city. You can tell it apart because it faces the sea, meow! ③ is Instanbul! You can imagine its rich and lively culture to remember it, meow! ④ is Venice! There's a rrreally famous landmark here! Think of it whenever you look at it, and it'll be a cinch to know its card! ⑤ is the port town of the Russian Empire, Saint Petersburg. Your hint is sitting right there in the ocean! Let's keep going! ⑥ is Edo! This is a place close to the center of Japan! A castle found in the heart of the city can act as your visual clue! Shifting gears, we're headed to ⑦, Hanyang! It's pronounced "Hanyan". This town is filled with historical relics dating back to the Baekje period. What type of ruins lie within it, meow? Next up is ⑧, Chongqing! You pronounce it as "Chonchin". It's a capital of natural wonders, mrrow! ⑨ is a mix of Copenhagen, Stockholm, and Antwerp! The key is to find the church within the center for each variation! ⑩ is another mix of Genova, Oporto, and Caffa! Each card has old forestry mixing in with the cityscape! Turn around and you have ⑪, Marseille! It has a pretty row of streets with a stand-out building in the back! Across the Strait and you have ⑫, Lisbon, nyah! It's said to be an exceptional gem of Western Europe! The other places are pretty, but your hint is to look for something that you can associate as "Beautiful!" ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ ...Whew. Writing all of that made me want to hop on a plane right away! I should make a vacation request so I can go flying overseas! Putting that aside, I hope everyone enjoyed my introductions for Daikoukai Jidai Online and Daikoukai Jidai Online Matching! August 8, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn Late-summer Greetings! A class reunion A cat's tongue at a buffet Worried attendance Mayor Nyabraham here! Today is the first time public reveal of my workspace for a friendly late-summer salutations! So, how is your summer going? Did everyone get to go somewhere? I got to reunite with some of my friends from Nyahnyard University! We talked about our days at Nyahoo, our exposure to Nyaihon, and our other friends who were active in their development... My friends and those days in university are precious moments of my youth. They continue to inspire me today! Now that I think about it, they were the ones who motivated me to dream those words, my "I want to become President!" ideal. But while that spirit of independence may be too big for an ordinary cat to handle, it hasn't left me! Even now, it drives me to keep going forrrward! I was so happy when they said they liked my GAMECITY too! I've got to try my best to keep them and everybody else happy! Even if we're living apart, there is one place we can still meet and play games together. Mrrow, I'm going to pour everything I got into my GAMECITY! Please look forward to it, my people! August 21, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn ''Mini-game Grand Prix'' Start! Above my whiskers A dragonfly is resting I can't move a lick It's Mayor Nyabraham! I've got some news for everrrybody! Today is the start of the Mini-game Grand Prix! ▼''Mini-game Grand Prix'' details are here: http://my.gamecity.ne.jp/minigamegp/Mggpservlet?id=1 Play three games and add up the scores. That's a Mini-game Grand Prix! During this short period, I want you to purrrsh yourself beyond your limits! Event Deadline: August 26 (Tuesday) 15:00 ~ September 2 (Tuesday) 15:00 People with the highest overall scores and people who have the highest scores for each game can win GC Coins, Premiere Tickets in ''my GAMECITY Card Collection, and other '''lovely prizes'! Every player's score contributes to the Everyone's Mission objectives! As long as the score goal is met, everyone can receive Strengthening Medals in ''my GAMECITY Card Collection'' and other gifts! Whether you focus on Nii Kakudori, RunBou, or Edokko Otsurimichi or try to master them all, you decide! I hope to see my people's passion out there! August 26, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn ''Quiz Battle Toukiden'' Interview Part 1 Mygc-nyabrahamtenko-08262014.jpg Mygc-nyabrahamtenko2-08262014.jpg Sniff, sniff, take a whiff Cocoa powder tickles nose Sneezing commences Nyabraham, my GAMECITY mayor, is here! Today's guest is a newcomer to this side of town! It's my good childhood friend, Tenko! How do you do, Tenko? Tenko: "Cyui~" Today is going to be an interview for the mmyapp that came out: Quiz Battle Toukiden (iOS/Android)! Tell us all about it, Tenko! Tenko: "Cyucyui!" Oh no, the pleasure's all mine! But let's cut to the chase. Would you care to explain to us what type of game is Quiz Battle Toukiden? Tenko: "Cyucyu, cyuicyui!" I see! It's an exhilarating demon hunting experience that can be enjoyed anywhere at any time. Just like the rest of the Toukiden'' series'. But '''how do you defeat demons' in this game, myah? Tenko: "Cyuicyui." Use the souls of heroes to answer questions and prove your knowledge to beat back demons. In other words, Answer the quizzes to defeat demons, nyah! Sounds convenient. Anyone can exterminate demons simply by answering trivia, right? Tenko: "Cyu!" The next part will have tips and secrets for defeating demons with finesse! ''Quiz Battle Toukiden'' Interview Part 2 Quizbattletoukiden-screen1.png Quizbattletoukiden-screen2.png Kushinadahime-quizbattletoukiden.png So what's a stylish strategy for defeating demons? Tenko: "Cyuicyu~, cyui!" Uh-myao. Okay, it's '''''Section Destruction, this Hayafuri, and then Musuhi no Koku... So, this method will make battles easier and deal massive damage to demons somehow? Mrrow... I think I need more than that... Tenko: "Cyuu!" http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/toukiden/quizbattle/index.html Oh, Tenko! You brought a URL with you! Thank you so myach! Mmm-myao, Mmm-myao... Correctly answer questions as soon as possible to trigger hayafuri and initiate a group attack with other souls. Choose true or false as fast as possible during "Musuhi no Koku" to boost its power... Now even I can be an awesome Slayer! Tenko: "Cyu~..." Huh? Groundbreaking news? Well, out with it then! Tenko: "Cyui~! Cyucyu!" You're conducting a collaboration with Toukiden Kiwami starting August 28? Tenko: "Cyucyu, cyui~!" Uh-huh, uh-huh. Then Quiz Battle Toukiden has its product code for Toukiden Kiwami, and Toukiden Kiwami has a serial code for a rare Kushinadahime soul for Quiz Battle Toukiden. Very valuable indeed! Tenko: "Cyu!" Whoops, it's that time already! Thanks again for coming here today, Tenko! Tenko: "Cyuu!" So how was my interview with Tenko? Did you enjoy it? Stay tuned for my next journal update, nyah! August 26, 2014 GAMECITY Mayor Nyabraham Linnyahn Thank You for Entering the Mini-game Grand Prix! Category:Company Category:Marketing